


Trust

by Willidan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willidan/pseuds/Willidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of scenes that define the significant turning points of Kaname's and Takuma's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship

Takuma knew better than to approach his grandfather before he had been summoned, but the presence of another child in the house, someone his own age, was almost more than he could handle. He suppressed the urge to squirm with excitement and waited as patiently as he could for his grandfather to call him. Takuma knew he would call for him soon; he had said as much before he had left so suddenly. And now he was back. And with another child!

It wasn’t as if Takuma didn’t know other children; but unlike the other vampire children Takuma knew, this child would be staying with them! It’d be like having a brother, and Takuma forced himself to take a deep breath and hold it to keep from racing down the stairs before his grandfather called him. But he couldn’t help peeking around the corner and looking down as they walked in the front door. His grandfather had a hand braced on the other boy’s shoulder and Takuma frowned when he saw how his grandfather’s fingertips were turning white from gripping the boy so tightly. 

Takuma pulled his head back around the corner quickly as his grandfather looked up, but then he was calling Takuma down the stairs, so surely he couldn’t be angry. He took another deep breath and smiled as he turned and walked around the corner and down the stairs. His grandfather smiled up at him and the boy turned to watch him walk down. Takuma beamed at them both, pausing a moment as he realized the other boy was a Pureblood.

His grandfather smiled, an odd gleam in his eyes that gave Takuma pause. “Takuma, this is Kaname Kuran.” He pushed Kaname toward Takuma, patting his shoulder a few times as he stepped toward Takuma. “I hope you will become good friends. Why don’t you show Kaname to the room beside yours. It should be prepared for him by now.”

Takuma nodded eagerly. “It is. I heard the servants cleaning it up early this morning.” Takuma stretched a hand out to Kaname, pulling it back at the last minute, remembering that you weren’t supposed to touch a pureblood until they gave you permission. He bowed deeply. “It will be an honor to have you live with us, Kuran-sama.” Takuma could feel Kaname studying him but kept the smile on his face as he stood again and turned toward the stairs. “I hope you like it here. It’ll be exciting having someone my age living here.” Takuma knew he was beginning to babble, but figured it was alright as he felt Kaname fall into step beside him. Surely Kaname would say something if Takuma was bothering him.

Takuma opened the door and stepped aside, smiling brightly at Kaname. Kaname paused a moment before stepping through the door. Takuma followed him.

“I hope you’ll like it here,” Takuma said hopefully.

Kaname barely glanced at Takuma as he walked toward a window. “It will do.”

Takuma swallowed a sigh and folded his hands behind his back. “If you need anything, my room is next door.” He gestured to the right. “I mean, if you need anything,” Takuma repeated hesitantly.

Kaname glanced at him again. “Thank you, Ichio-kun. I’d like to be alone now.”

“Please, call me Takuma,” he said earnestly. 

“Very well.” Kaname finally turned to him and stared expectantly.

Takuma nodded and stepped back toward the door. “Of course. I-I’ll see you later, then?”

Kaname nodded and Takuma took another step back before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. His grandfather stood down the hall. Takuma hesitated, glancing at the door behind him before following his grandfather down the stairs and into his grandfather’s study.

“I want you to be his friend, Takuma,” Ichio said as he rested a hand on Takuma’s shoulder.

Takuma winced at the tight hold his grandfather had on his shoulder but nodded obediently, quickly schooling his features into their normal happy expression. “Of course, grandfather.”

Ichio smiled, though there was a dark gleam in his eyes that scared Takuma more than he would admit. Ichio patted Takuma’s shoulder. “Of course, you will. I know I can count on you. We must be Kaname-sama’s friends. I can’t explain how important it is.” Ichio turned him toward the door. “Go now. And don’t forget your promise.”

“Of course, I won’t,” Takuma agreed cheerfully. He paused outside the door to his grandfather’s study only a moment before scurrying back upstairs. Takuma had never questioned his grandfather; he trusted him and he had never asked Takuma for anything beyond what Takuma would willingly give. This time was no different. He wanted to be Kaname’s friend. But something felt wrong and Takuma couldn’t figure out what to think or feel. He stared at the closed door to Kaneme’s room before going to his own.

****  
Takuma bit his lip, staring at the door to Kaname’s room. He needed to move forward; he needed to interact with Kaname. His grandfather had ordered him to after expressing how disappointed he was with Takuma’s lack of progress. It had been four days since Kaname had come to live with them. Four days since Takuma or his grandfather had seen Kaname. Meals were delivered to Kaname’s room, along with requests from his grandfather to join them in the dining room, but the servants were told to leave the trays outside and to return to pick them up later.

Takuma knew that Kaname knew that he was out there, just as Takuma could tell that Kaname was waiting for him to do something. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the door, knocking briskly and not expecting an answer. There wasn’t one after the second knock either.

“Kuran-sama?” Takuma called. He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to.....” Takuma trailed off miserably. He didn’t even know what Kaname liked to do. Takuma thought maybe they could go for a walk in the garden. Or maybe a swim. But what if Kaname preferred to read instead? 

Before he could screw up his courage to knock again the door opened and Kaname stood there, staring at him. He stepped back, holding the door open. Takuma took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. 

Takuma bowed deeply before speaking. “I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you, Kuran-sama.” He stood up and grinned hesitantly at Kaname. “It’s just... we, or, I was getting worried. You’ve been in your room all week and....” Takuma trailed off as he realized Kaname was only staring at him. He bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Kuran-sama. I have a tendency to go on and on.”

Kaname closed the door and walked toward a chair that had been pushed in front of the window. “It’s alright, Ichijo-kun. I was getting a bit lonely.” Kaname sat down and gestured toward Takuma. “Please sit down.”

Takuma smiled and walked over to the chair opposite Kaname’s. “Please, call me Takuma. I hope we can be friends, and we’ll never be friends if you only call me Ichijo-kun.”

Kaname arched a brow but nodded his head. “Very well, Takuma-kun.”

Takuma couldn’t help but grin. “I’m glad you finally let me in, Kuran-sama. I was afraid to disturb you, and I can’t imagine what it must be like to have to live in a strange house and,” Takuma paused and took a deep breath before giving Kaname a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Kaname gave him a small smile, though his eyes still looked hesitant. “It’s alright, Takuma. I appreciate the time you gave me.”

Takuma nodded and smiled. “I wondered if, maybe, if you wanted, if you wanted to see the gardens? Or maybe I could just show you around the house. Or if you like to swim, we have a swimming pool. And the library, of course. Grandfather said that the tutors would be starting our lessons next week so we have the rest of this week if you would like me to show you around.”

Kaname’s eyes grew darker at the mention of Ichio and Takuma was reminded again of the gleam in his grandfather’s eyes whenever he spoke of Kaname.

“Or we could just stay here and talk?” Takuma offered softly.

Kaname stared at him a moment before asking, “What shall we talk about?”

Takuma took a deep breath. “Well, what do you like to do? In your spare time?”

Kaname turned to stare out the window. “I don’t have time to spare.”

Takuma gulped. “Oh. Well. Maybe you’ll have more time now?” Kaname turned back to him. Takuma continued quickly. “I just mean, the tutors won’t be here for another four days. And they’re not that strict, not really. I mean, the lessons are pretty easy and I learn more from reading ahead than from completing their assignments.” Takuma grinned suddenly. “But I’m always careful to tell Grandfather that I’m learning a great deal from them. So he doesn’t hire better tutors.”

Kaname stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. “That makes sense. Who’d want to take the risk of getting harder lessons?”

Takuma grinned back then considered what Kaname said and how it could have been misconstrued. “But it’s not like I’m not learning a lot,” he hurried to explain before shrugging and adding, “I just learn more on my own than I learn from the tutors.”

Kaname’s smile softened slightly. “I understand. I learn better studying on my own as well.” He turned to look out the window again. “But perhaps we can study together.”

Takuma smiled. “I’d like that, Kuran-sama.”

Kaname looked back at Takuma. Kaname nodded and turned back to the window. Takuma smiled . He felt that they could really be friends now. And Takuma felt something bloom in his chest he vaguely recognized as hope.

*****  
Two weeks later Takuma’s hope had shriveled into dread as Kaname seemed to spurn all of Takuma’s attempts at friendship and had continued to stay in his rooms almost constantly. Takuma was allowed entrance to Kaname’s rooms nearly every time he knocked on the door, but it was difficult getting Kaname to carry on an actual conversation with him. 

Interacting with Kaname became even more difficult after the tutors arrived. Takuma and Kaname spent four hours with the tutors each evening and invariably, Kaname would disappear into his room after they were dismissed. Takuma had tried knocking on his door and inviting Kaname to lunch or dinner, but Kaname either answered in the negative or didn’t answer at all. And Takuma’s grandfather kept giving him disappointed looks at his lack of progress. Takuma was tempted to question his grandfather about why it was so important that he be friends with Kaname, but every time he thought about asking he would remember the gleam in his grandfather’s eyes and decided he didn’t want to know why it was so important. It was important to Takuma, too, but wished he could figure out what it was so important to Ichio.

“If you actually completed your assignments instead of just staring at them, you wouldn’t have so much extra homework assigned to you.”

Takuma started and grinned sheepishly at Kaname as he sat his books on the table across from Takuma.

“I am working on them,” Takuma protested weakly.

Kaname arched a brow and gave Takuma a small smile. “Really? So you weren’t just staring off into space just now? You were working on your homework?”

Takuma felt his face flush. “Yes, I was. Contemplating the various permutations of, um, water.”

Kaname stared at Takuma a moment. “Water? And your conclusions?”

Takuma sighed and knew his face was bright red. 

Kaname chuckled. “Never mind. I finished my paper last night. It took minutes.”

Takuma grinned. “At least you have plenty of time to finish your other homework.”

“Oh, yes,” Kaname agreed. “And then more than enough time to finish a dozen novels.”

Takuma laughed softly. “Hopefully we won’t run out of novels anytime soon.”

Kaname smiled and Takuma felt his heart lift at the expression. Kaname nodded at the paper lying in front of Takuma. “You better get to work. Tezuka-sensei expects us in an hour. And I’m sure you’ll need that extra forty-five minutes to finish writing the next two weeks’ worth of assignments.”

Takuma smiled and turned his attention back to his essay, satisfied that Kaname felt comfortable enough to sit near him, and laugh and tease him. Maybe things weren’t as bad as he had thought.

But Takuma’s heart sank again when his grandfather entered the library and approached them. The smile on Kaname’s face fell away and he studied the books in front of him intently. To Takuma’s surprise, Ichio stopped behind Kaname’s chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m very pleased to see you two studying together,” Ichio said silkily.

Takuma forced a smile onto his face and nodded. “Of course, grandfather. Kuran-sama and I have been getting along quite well.”

Ichio smiled and Takuma saw Kaname grimace a moment before he was able to hide it.

“Excellent,” Ichio said. “I won’t distract you from your studies any longer.”

Takuma watched his grandfather walk away before turning back to Kaname with a hesitant smile. Kaname stared at Takuma and Takuma knew that whatever friendship he had been developing with Kaname was over.

“Finish your assignment,” Kaname said coldly before he gathered his books and papers and left Takuma alone.

Takuma watched Kaname leave, wishing he knew what to say to make Kaname understand.

****  
Takuma leaned against the wall across from the door to Kaname’s bedroom, a place he had become very familiar with over the last two weeks. Takuma knew Kaname could sense him and, judging from the looks he had been giving Takuma the past few days, was becoming tired of Takuma’s looming presence outside his room.

Takuma sighed and walked to his own room, certain that Kaname wouldn’t force the issue today. Until he woke up four hours later, a strange pressure spiraling through his room, and found Kaname sitting in a chair beside his bed.

Takuma cautiously sat up. “Kuran-sama? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing at all, Takuma-kun,” Kaname said softly.

Takuma pushed himself back against the headboard. “Is there anything I can do for you, Kuran-sama?”

Kaname gave him a small smile that sent fear spiraling down Takuma’s spine.

“You can answer some questions for me, Takuma-kun.” 

Takuma gulped. “Of course, Kuran-sama.”

Kaname stared at him for several minutes and it took everything within Takuma not to squirm under his regard.

“I don’t know what to make of you, Takuma-kun,” Kaname said softly. “One moment I’m convinced you are like everyone else, determined to get whatever you can from me. The next I want to believe that you are sincere in your desire to be my friend.”

Takuma couldn’t help but shake his head. “No, Kuran-sama, I only want to be your friend. I swear.”

Kaname stared at him for a moment. “I do want to believe that is the truth, Takuma-kun.”

“It is true,” Takuma exclaimed earnestly. “I don’t want anything more from you than your friendship.”

“And your grandfather?” Kaname asked silkily.

Takuma gulped and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“What do you not know?” Kaname asked, a hint of steel in his voice.

“I don’t know what he wants,” Takuma admitted as he suppressed a shiver down his spine at the tone of Kaname’s voice. “I know...” Takuma gulped again, closing his eyes a moment before he continued. “I know he wants something from you. It’s why he ordered me to become your friend. But I don’t know what he wants. And I’m not trying to be your friend because he ordered me to.” The words spilled from Takuma’s mouth in a rush, the silence painfully loud after his confession.

Kaname took a deep breath, releasing it loudly as he turned away from Takuma to stare out the window. Takuma closed his eyes and sighed silently as the pressure eased out of the room.

“Everyone wants something from me,” Kaname said softly.

Takuma couldn’t keep himself from scooting to the edge of the bed and reaching out to touch Kaname’s shoulder. He knew better than to touch a Pureblood, but Takuma had never been able to keep himself from reaching out to someone in need. Kaname turned to him sharply and Takuma smiled. “I only want to be your friend. I don’t want anything more from you.” 

Takuma pulled his hand away and stared into Kaname’s eyes, waiting for any punishment Kaname wanted to give him for his impertinence. Instead, Kaname looked away again.

“I’ve never had a friend before,” he whispered, but Takuma heard him clearly.

“You do now, Kuran-sama,” Takuma returned just as softly.

Kaname didn’t turn his attention away from the scene outside Takuma’s window, but a small smile spread across his face and Takuma grinned in response.

“If we are to be friends, Takuma-kun, you should call me Kaname,” Kaname said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Takuma laughed softly. “I would be honored, Kanama-sama.”

****  
Takuma tried to read the book he had brought along with him while he waited for Kaname, but the novel couldn’t hold his attention. Kaname hadn’t been gone long and had warned Takuma that he might be a while. But Takuma couldn’t help but wonder what was so important to Kaname that he had to drop everything and rush out. Takuma hadn’t even hesitated when Kaname had asked him for help in sneaking out of their house. 

Takuma sighed and turned his attention to the house outside the window. He hadn’t expected to end up at a school, but then he really hadn’t considered where Kaname had wanted to go in such a hurry. He started as the door to the house burst open and a young human girl ran out, dark hair in pigtails flying behind her. He couldn’t help but smile as Kaname flew out the door behind her, running just slow enough for her to keep away from him, but close enough that Kaname could dart forward to catch her up into his arms. Takuma laughed as he watched them play in the snow, though the laughter died away as he realized he had never seen Kaname so happy, so carefree, and his heart ached as he longed to be the one to make Kaname smile with such abandon.

Takuma watched them play in the snow until they disappeared back inside. Kaname wasn’t inside long before he returned to the car. Kaname settled into the back of the car with a small smile. Takuma couldn’t help but watch him closely and couldn’t miss the moment that Kaname’s composure faltered. Takuma turned away quickly, but knew that Kaname knew he had seen.

“You have something to say, Takuma?” Kaname asked after several minutes.

Takuma shook his head. “No, Kaname-sama,” he answered automatically as he turned back to Kaname. The lack of expression on Kaname’s face made Takuma’s heart ache. “Kaneme-sama, can I help you?”

Kaname stared at him a moment before shaking his head. “No, thank you, Takuma.”

Takuma watched Kaname stare out the window and then slipped his coat off his shoulders and loossened the collar of his shirt. “Kaname-sama, I know it has been --”

“That’s enough, Takuma,” Kaname ordered without turning his attention from the scenery speeding by outside.

“No, Kaname, it’s not.” Takuma scooted closer to Kaname and hesitated only a moment before reaching out to grasp Kaname’s arm. Kaname jerked around to face Takuma. Takuma swallowed a gasp at the hint of red in Kaname’s eyes before it was quickly squashed. Kaname opened his mouth to speak, but Takuma hurried on before Kaname could say anything. “It’s alright, Kaname. I offer this freely.” Takuma paused a moment before he said, “and I won’t tell anyone. Especially grandfather.”

Kaname stared a moment longer before closing his eyes and sighing. “I don’t wish to take advantage of you, Takuma. Our friendship is more important than my hunger.”

Takuma gave him a wry smile that Kaname didn’t see. He eased his collar further away from his neck and leaned even closer to Kaname. “And it’s because of our friendship that I offer this.” Kaname’s eyes opened slightly. “I don’t like to see my friends suffer.”

Kaname smiled tiredly and hesitated only a moment longer before curling his fingers around the back of Takuma’s neck. Takuma closed his eyes and wished his heart would stop racing.

Kaname pulled Takuma closer, shifting slightly and wrapping his arm around Takuma’s shoulders to pull him close. Takuma was surrounded by Kaname and he had never felt so warm and safe in his life. He arched his head back, resting on Kaname’s shoulder as Kaname lowered his face to Takuma’s neck. 

Takuma had fed before, he knew the proper form and he knew the polite way to accept and offer blood. But he had never experienced what Kaname was doing to him. Takuma hadn’t expected him to simply sink his teeth into his neck, but neither had he expected Kaname to nuzzle his neck and press kiss after kiss to his pulse point before licking and sucking on the area. Takuma couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation and smiled at Kaname’s soft chuckle.

“Relax, Takuma-kun,” Kaname said silkily, pulling Takuma a bit closer. “Offering your blood to anyone, whether they’re pureblood or not, is an act of ultimate trust. When you take blood from someone who has offered, it is important to make them feel as much pleasure as possible.”

Takuma shivered again as Kaname’s lips and breath caressed his neck. And he was certain that Kaname was smiling. Takuma didn’t notice when Kaname’s fangs pierced his neck, but he gave an involuntary shudder at the first draw of blood. Takuma had never offered his blood before and understood how privileged he was to have the opportunity to offer his blood to Kaname. The fact that Kaname had honored him by accepting his offer made Takuma flush with pride. But the feeling of having Kaname feed from him went beyond pride and privilege.

It was the most amazing experience of Takuma’s life.

Takuma didn’t know how long Kaname fed from him before he became aware of the reaction his body was getting from Kaname’s attention. He tried to shift away from Kaname without actually pulling his neck away from Kaname’s mouth or leaving Kaname’s embrace. But as soon as he started moving, Kaname pulled him closer with a low growl that made Takuma groan in response.

Takuma couldn’t possibly hide his response any longer and didn’t even care that Kaname could feel him. Instead of trying to get away, Takuma pressed closer. Kaname pulled him closer still, wrapping his arms around Takuma and cradling him close. Takuma leaned his head on Kaname’s shoulder. He could feel Kaname swallow and couldn’t contain a deep shudder at the feeling. 

Takuma trusted Kaname; he never would have offered himself to Kaname if he hadn’t trusted him. He knew Kaname wouldn’t take too much from him. Nevertheless, Takuma began to feel lightheaded, though he wasn’t sure if it was because Kaname was taking too much blood or if it was because of the feelings that came from Kaname’s feeding. Frankly, he didn’t care and relaxed even more into Kaname’s arms, content to allow Kaname to drain him completely if he wanted.

Takuma didn’t know how much time had passed before he came back to himself. He was still cradled in Kaname’s arms, though Kaname was no longer feeding from him. He stayed cuddled against Kaname a moment more before reason returned and he tried to push away from the warm body he was leaning against.

Kaname immediately tightened his hold on Takuma and soothed him into relaxing again. “Shh, it’s alright, Takuma-kun. Just relax. We’re almost to your grandfather’s estate.”

Takuma closed his eyes a moment before he tilted his head back to look up at Kaname. “Kaname-sama. Forgive me. I --”

Kaname smiled and pressed a finger against his lips. “Hush. If I hadn’t wanted to hold you, do you think you would still be in my arms?”

Takuma flushed hotly and lowered his eyes. “No, Kaname-sama.”

Kaname pushed Takuma’s head onto his shoulder, cradling his head in his palm and wrapping his arm more firmly around Takuma’s shoulders. “Thank you, Takuma-kun.” 

Takuma closed his eyes as he felt Kaname’s lips brush his forehead. “It was my honor, Kaname-sama.” Takuma swore that he felt Kaname smile and he grinned, knowing that, finally, he had been the one to make Kaname happy..

****  
That wasn’t the last time Takuma offered to feed Kaname, and it wasn’t the last time Kaname took Takuma up on his offer. Kaname didn’t feed every time they visited the school, though Takuma always offered on the way back to his grandfather’s home. And he never fed off Takuma in his grandfather’s home, and Takuma didn’t have to wonder why though he wished he didn’t understand why Kaname refused to feed when they were at home.

When Kaname first suggested establishing a school that humans and vampires could attend together Takuma thought he was joking. But Takuma realized how serious Kaname was the next time they visited the little girl at the school and Takuma began to understand how important this was to Kaname. It took very little effort to convince his grandfather it was a good idea, simply suggesting that Kaname would turn more to Takuma if he were surrounded by other vampires he didn’t know very well. Kaname laughed after Takuma explained how he managed to convince his grandfather they should both attend the Academy. 

Takuma was happy to become reuinted with Kain and Aido and Ruka and more than happy to meet Shiki and Rima. What made living so close to humans more than bearable was the knowledge that Kaname turned to him for help and support more than any of his other friends. Takuma always tried to be available for Kaname and was happy to run errands or interference for him. But he also knew that Kaname was keeping something from him and Takuma wished there was some way for him to convince Kaname that he didn’t need to hide from him.

“Kaname,” Takuma said quietly, hesitant to interrupt him, but wanting to try again to convince Kaname to confide in him.

“What is it, Takuma?” Kaname asked without taking his attention from the scene outside his window.

“The Chairman sent a message that the Moon dorm will be ready by Friday. We can begin moving in this weekend.”

Kaname nodded. “Very good.”

Takuma hesitated a moment before closing the door and crossing the room to stand close behind Kaname. “Kaname, is there anything I can do for you?”

Kaname smiled. “No, thank you Takuma.”

Takuma clenched in his hands into fists to resist the urge to touch Kaname. He paused a moment more, waiting for Kaname to ask him for something, anything, but finally turned and walked away. He paused at the door and turned to Kaname again, a bit surprised to see that Kaname had turned to watch him as well.

“Kaname, you know that you can trust me. Don’t you?” Takuma asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, Takuma. I know,” Kaname answered softly as he turned back to the window.

Takuma hesitated a moment more, wanting to push Kaname to talk to him, to confess his uncertainty in Takuma so that he could reassure Kaname. But he recognized the signs of Kaname withdrawing into himself again. He swallowed a sigh and left Kaname alone.

To his surprise, Shiki Senri was leaning against the wall outside. Takuma forced a smile. “Did you need something, Senri?”

Shiki shrugged and looked away. “I just saw the room assignments for the Moon Dorm. Looks like we’ll be rooming together.”

Takuma’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You and I are roommates?”

Shiki nodded and glanced back at Takuma. “That’s what the list says.”

Takuma pushed the disappointment he felt aside and forced a smile on his face. “Well, then I guess we should get to know one another better, shouldn’t we?”

Shiki turned away, pausing to glance over his shoulder at Takuma. “Coming?”

Takuma cast a last glance at the closed door to Kaname’s room before turning back to Shiki with a warm smile. “Of course.”


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Takuma finds out that Yuuki is a pureblood, he confronts Kaname.

Takuma paused outside Kaname’s room. He was leaving. Takuma knew it, though Kaname had not said anything to him. Everything had happened so fast and Takuma was still trying to process everything. Kaname’s obsession with Yuuki, as well as the affect that her presence had had on the Night Class, made sense now. Takuma wanted to know the whole story, he wanted to understand what had driven Kaname to change his sister. But Takuma and Kaname’s relationship had shifted since coming to Cross Academy. And it made Takuma’s heart ache to realize he was losing Kaname.

Takuma finally opened the door and walked inside. Kaname stood in the middle of the room, looking as if he had forgotten something and was trying to remember what it was he needed to do.

“Kaname?” Takuma asked softly.

Kaname turned to Takuma with a small smile. “It’s all coming to an end. I didn’t think this day would come.”

Takuma stifled the pain that shot through him at Kaname’s words. “Kaname, I’m not sure I understand. Why did you destroy the Senate? Why did you --” Takuma paused and caught his breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the past several months. He and Kaname used to share everything. And now Kaname was hiding from him. “Why did you keep all of this from me?” He swallowed against the lump caught in his throat. “Kuran-sama, when did you stop trusting me?” 

Takuma saw Kaname flinch and dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Kuran-sama,” Takuma whispered. “I meant no disrespect.” 

Takuma grimaced as Kaname knelt beside him. Kaname pulled Takuma up to his knees, but he kept his eyes lowered as Kaname began to speak.

“No, Takuma. I have always trusted you.” Kaname cradled Takuma’s face in his hands, forcing him to meet Kaname’s gaze. “You are the only one I’ve ever been able to trust.” Kaname released Takuma’s face and looked away. “But I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Takuma grabbed Kaname’s hand, holding tight when Kaname stood and tried to move away from him again.

“Kaname, please, tell me what it is. Let me help you,” Takuma pleaded, staring earnestly at Kaname.

Kaname shook his head. “If I told you --”

Takuma scrambled to his feet and grabbed at Kaname’s arm. “There is nothing you can say, nothing you could do that would make me doubt you, Kaname-sama.”

Kaname studied Takuma’s face intently before smiling deprecatingly and glancing away. “You have no idea what I’ve done.”

Takuma squeezed Kaname’s hands. “Then tell me,” he said softly. “Let me prove to you that I am faithful. That you can trust me.”

Kaname shook his head. “No, Takuma. It is I who can’t be trusted.” Kaname led Takuma to a chair, pushing him down into it before sitting in the chair beside him. “I am not who you believe I am.”

Takuma cast a skeptical look toward Kaname but did not speak and allowed Kaname to gather his thoughts. As Kaname began to speak, Takuma’s mind began to reel. He tried to imagine Kaname, the boy he had grown up with, the boy he had gotten into trouble with, the boy he had trusted more than anyone in his life, as the original Kuran, the Kuran of legend. Takuma would never believe what he was hearing, had it not come from Kaname. The story was too outrageous, too unbelieavable.

“I don’t understand,” Takuma said softly, hating that he had to say those words to Kaname. But he needed Kaname to repeat his story. 

Kaname smiled sadly. “It’s true, Takuma. You don’t have to believe me.”

Takuma reached out to touch Kaname but clenched his hand into a fist and lowered his arm to his side before he could touch him. “I... It’s not that....” Takuma shook his head and began again. “It’s not that I don’t believe you. I’m trying to. I just... how is this possible?”

Kaname huffed a sad laugh and turned away. “Rido woke me. His pureblood was enough to give me strength to waken. But I had to,” Kaname paused and Takuma wished he could see his face. He needed to see Kaname’s face but was too afraid to reach out and turn Kaname to face him.

Kaname sighed and began again. “His pureblood woke me but it wasn’t enough to sustain me. I’m ashamed to say that I consumed the Kuran heir. It was not my intention. Never would I have done such a thing if there had been any other choice.”

Kaname’s last words were barely whispered but Takuma heard them clearly and his heart ached at the despair in Kaname’s voice.

“You’re blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control,” Takuma whispered.

Kaname flinched and stood quickly, turning his back to Takuma. “We’ve become monsters, Takuma. We were never meant to be such. We should not be controlled by our appetites. We are meant to co-exist with humans. And instead our power has been perverted to such an extent that we have become the things that haunt people’s nightmares.” Kaname turned back to Takuma and he flinched at the angry fire in Kaname’s eyes. “That will be changed.”

Takuma straightened his spine and nodded once. “Yes, Kaname-sama. I will do whatever you want me to do.”

Kaname gave him a wry smile. “Anything?”

Takuma nodded again. “Yes, of course.”

Kaname laughed softly. “Takuma, I need you to betray me.”


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the series (or at least after the current arc), Takuma has to report to Kaname.

“We don’t have to go,” Shiki repeated for third time since they climbed into the car. He followed it up this time with, “we can run away. You have your grandfather’s estate now. We can go anywhere.”

Takuma smiled. “Do you honestly think we can hide from Kuran-sama?”

Shiki grimaced and Takuma thought how strange it was to see such an expression on the usually stoic face. “But we don’t have to go,” Shiki repeated helplessly.

Takuma reached across and wrapped his fingers around Shiki’s clenched fist. “It’s alright, Shiki. You know how forgiving Kuran-sama can be. Don’t worry.”

Shiki released a heavy sigh and turned away to stare out the window. “I don’t understand how you can be so calm.”

Takuma turned to stare out the other window, trying to hide his smile from Shiki and the driver. He had been waiting for this moment for over a year. Despite Kaname’s reassurances, Takuma had never been certain that he could act as Kaname had asked him to. But he had performed well enough to fool everyone, even Shiki. Seiren had studied him suspiciously after she had arrived to escort Takuma to Kaname. She had protested Shiki’s presence, but had conceded after Shiki had latched firmly onto Takuma’s arm. Takuma assumed that she had taken Shiki’s presence to be inconsequential, certain that Kaname would be able to handle them both with little effort.

Takuma’s heart began to race as they approached Kaname’s home. Takuma ignored the smirk of the driver and concentrated on Kaname’s presence growing stronger as they neared the mansion. 

Sieren stared impassively at him as she opened the car door. Takuma gave her a brilliant smile and started up the steps, barely slowing down as he felt Shiki grab his wrist or as Sieren raced up the steps to reach the door before him. 

Takuma’s breath caught as soon as he walked through the doors. Kaname’s aura filled the entire house; Takuma felt as if he were drowning and he welcomed the feeling. Much to his surprise, Yuuki was waiting for them in the foyer, a small smile on her face as Takuma entered the house. 

The three vampires bowed to the pureblood and Yuuki shook her head with a sheepish grin. “Takuma-san, Kaname-sama is waiting for you in the library. Shiki and Sieren, he’s asked that you wait for him in the parlor. Tea has been prepared for us.” 

Yuuki turned and led the way across the hall without waiting for them. Sieren paused a moment, frowning in Takuma’s direction before reluctantly following Yuuki. Shiki cast several anxious looks over his shoulder as he followed the girls into the parlor.

Takuma smiled after them before turning and nearly racing toward the library, barely able to contain his excitement at the thought of seeing Kaname again. He paused outside the door, took a deep breath and bowed his head before he opened the door. He fell to his knees immediately, but before he could lower his forehead to the floor he was pulled to his feet. Takuma looked up with a gasp and his gaze met Kaname’s solemn expression.

“Takuma,” Kaname said softly.

Takuma smiled and Kaname’s expression softened so that he was almost smiling in return. Takuma bowed his head. “Kaname-sama. I must beg your forgiveness.”

Kaname sighed but the fingers that grasped Takuma’s face were gentle as they lifted his face to meet Kaname’s eyes. “You have done nothing that needs to be forgiven.”

Takuma shook his head. “No, Kaname-sama, I --”

Kaname quickly interrupted. “Takuma, you did nothing I did not ask you to.” Kaname’s hands shifted to his shoulders, squeezing gently a moment before he pulled Takuma to his chest and wrapped his arms around Takuma’s back. “You did exactly what I needed you to do. And I thank you for that. I know it could not have been easy for you.”

Takuma shook his head. “No, Kaname-sama. You know I would do anything for you.”

Kaname sighed and gave Takuma an exasperated smile. “Takuma, be honest. You’ve never lied to me before.”

Takuma fought down a blush and Kaname laughed softly as he led him over to the sofa. Takuma’s blush increased as Kaname sat beside him.

“I’ve missed you, Takuma.”

Takuma smiled. “I’ve missed you as well. But you had Yuuki-sama to keep you company.”

Kaname smiled sadly. “Yes, Yuuki was a great comfort.”

Takuma studied Kaname a moment. “But you couldn’t be open with her.”

Kaname shot Takuma a look that he couldn’t recognize before it was gone and Kaname shook his head. “No, I couldn’t.” He gave Takuma a stern look. “Now tell me about your time with Sara.”

Takuma glanced away, closing his eyes briefly before he turned back to Kaname and began to speak. Kaname listened without interrupting and Takuma was barely aware that they had moved closer to each other until Kaname reached out and wrapped his hand around Takuma’s. Takuma’s breath caught, but a gentle squeeze from Kaname’s hand was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

Takuma finished and looked away, unable to meet Kaname’s eyes. Kaname leaned into him, wrapping an arm around Takuma’s shoulders and pulling him with him as he leaned back into the couch. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked this of you,” Kaname said softly.

Takuma shook his head. “No. I told you I would do anything for you.”

“It should have been my task.”

Takuma laughed softly. “We both know how ridiculous that is.”

Kaname huffed a laugh. “Yes, I guess it is.”

“What are you going to tell the others?” Takuma grinned suddenly. “Shiki is very worried. He wanted us to run away.”

Kaname’s arm tightened around Takuma’s shoulder but he laughed along with Takuma. “I would just find you.”

Takuma grinned up at Kaname. “That’s what I told him.”

Kaname held Takuma close a moment longer before he stood and walked away. “You may tell them whatever you like. It makes no difference to me.”

Takuma frowned and stood, watching as Kaname walked to the window. “Kaname, is there anything I can do for you?”

Kaname glanced at him, shook his head and smiled. “No, Takuma, I’m just tired.”

Takuma was confused for a moment before he realized what it was exactly that Kaname meant. Vampires lived for hundreds, sometimes thousands, of years. But Kaname, the first Kaname, had wanted to rest, had hidden himself away because he had lived long enough. He had been forced awake, had been forced to take on a role that he had set aside. Takuma walked up behind him, almost reaching for his arm, but hesitated and clenched his hands into fists instead.  
“Kaname,” Takuma began softly. “I want you to know that I meant what I said. If you need anything, if there’s anything I can do to help you, you need only ask.”

Kaname turned and smiled, a hint of relief in his eyes and Takuma knew that Kaname understood exactly what he meant. “I know, Takuma. That means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

Takuma smiled. “I missed you, Kaname,” he said softly.

Kaname closed his eyes briefly and tugged on Takuma’s wrist, bring him close enough to wrap his arms around Takuma’s shoudlers. “I missed you, too. I haven’t had a friend like you in a very long time.”

Takuma closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Kaname’s waist and rested his head on Kaname’s shoulder. Several minutes later Kaname squeezed Takuma’s shoulders before releasing him and stepping back.

“We should go reassure Shiki and Yuuki that I haven’t killed you,” Kaname said with a small grin.

Takuma gave him a bright smile and followed him to the door. Before Kaname could open it Takuma touched his arm, drawing Kaname’s attention to him. “What are we going to tell the others? About my betrayal?”

“That I found it impossible to kill you,” Kaname smiled. “Tell them that I have too much affection for you to ever cause you harm.”

Takuma felt himself blush and couldn’t help the ear splitting grin that spread across his face. There were still many things that needed to be resolved, and Takuma knew that the next several weeks would be difficult. Gaining back the others’ trust would take a long time, but Takuma knew he had Kaname’s trust and affection and that was all that mattered.


End file.
